


Shambles

by Mary_Nine



Series: How to save your relationship and take over the world at the same time [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Dipper Pines, Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, And alot of worldbuilding beforehand, Beta Wanted, Demon!Bill, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Alteration, Omega!Bill, Possession, Unreliable Narrator, Yes there will be attempts at world domination, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Nine/pseuds/Mary_Nine
Summary: Maybe Bill should have regreted making a deal like that. Maybe he should feel as if he cheated. After all alternate dimensions aren't called 'alternate' without reason. But even now, 8 years into this, he can't really say he regrets it. Maybe Dipper does. Maybe he doesn't. Bill wouldn't be able to tell anyway, after all, he can't read the guys mind...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first work that i actually post. Please comment and critizise, i can take it.  
> I decided to change the title and make it an series, to resolve the pacing issues i faced while writing later chapters.
> 
> Also, for confusion's sake:  
> In this Fic, Dipper is 27, Bill is 28. Or his Body is. I have no idea how old Bill is.
> 
> Have fun!

 

 

This Heat was horrible.

It had only been – what? Three or four days so far? And Bill felt really, really bad.

The water flowing through his fingers felt incredibly cold against his heated skin, his whole body shuddered. His knees wanted to give up under him. Bill breathed in. Then out. Then in again.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. His mark was bleeding again. Dipper wasn't exactly gentle when he was in a rut.

But what actually concerned Bill were the bluish green bruises all around his neck. „A collar from my fingertips.“ whispered Dipper's voice in his ear as he stroked over the bruises. Bill shuddered again. He splashed water in his face, drank a bit.

 

And when he shut the faucet, he listened. There was the sound of the closing fridge and rustling plastic coming from the kitchen. Dipper was making them a sandwich.

The omega put a cooled hand against his forehead. Breathing in. Breathing out.

His last exhale was shuddering. He needed to talk to the Alpha. He left the Guest bathroom and sat down at the dining table.

Bill felt as if the sound of the plate hitting the wood of the table echoed through the room. Dipper sighed as he sat down in front of him.

He looked expectantly at the sandwich in front of Bill. The Demon breathed in haltingly and took his first bite. Dipper relaxed and started eating himself.

After a few bites Bill put his sandwich down again.

 

"You're angry with me" he stated.

Dipper snorted and fixed him with a cold glare. "No shit"

He shoved the plate away from himself.

"However, did you come to that conclusion my dear Omega?"

 

And Bill shuddered again. Dipper was speaking in Alpha Command. He looked away as Dipper laughed under his breath.

He ate the last few bites and as he put his plate upon Dipper's, he looked the Alpha in the Eyes. What he saw there made him freeze. Dipper moved his hand as if to stroke over Bill's cheek, but the Demon recoiled violently.

 

"Awww. You don't want to be touched by the big bad Alpha, huh?"

And Bill's eyes widened a fraction more. Dipper never acted that way. Every resolve to actually talk it out with the man vanished at his next words.

"Run" he whispered. "I want to hunt you down" and Bill bolted of his chair before the word was finished.

 

Up the stairs to their bedroom, not into the nest, too easily cornered. He stood next to the nightstand as Dipper threw open the bedroom door and walked leisurely around the bed.

Bill threw himself onto the floor crawling under their bed to the door, slamming it shut behind him. He opened the door to their bathroom right in Dipper's face, then ran down the stairs as he heard his Alpha growling behind him.

Now Bill stood in their patio, no place to hide. he frantically ran behind the kitchen island to gain more time, maybe make a plan and suddenly Dipper was right in front of him. Bill tried to breathe in deeply, but it was cut short by a new shudder running through his body. Slick was sliding down his legs.

Dipper walked around the island deliberately slow. And Bill just dived under the dining table. The Alpha's laugh sounded more like a growl than anything a human was supposed to sound like as he dragged Bill by his kicking legs out from under table. And suddenly Dipper was on top of him, growling in his Ears and Bill used his best Omega voice saying sweetly:

 

"You found me. Hey. Hey Dipper. You caught me..." and he tried to move the Alpha's head with his hands, tried to get him to look at Bill. When their Eyes met he tried again.

"You caught me. I'm yours. Hey, hey Dipper. Yours. Fore--" and then stopped short in a whimper as Dipper took him.

AndBill's senses got assaulted by _Alpha_ and _mineminemine_ and _Dipper_ and s _afegoodgoodsafe_ and _breedbreedbreedbreedbreed--_

 

The rest of the night and the following day was a blur. If Bill remembered correctly they were yowling from the balcony at one time. He remembered being thrown down on the marble floor of their kitchen. Remembered inviting Dipper into the Nest. Remembered escaping to the bathroom to vomit. Remembered being fed bite sized sandwiches and spoonfuls of apple sauce. Remembered kissing and begging and yowling. Remembered being bitten and taken and fighting and growling and purring contently against Dipper's chest.

 

Bill sighed as he felt warm water running over his chest, followed by warm arms encircling his waist and gentle lips drawing senseless symbols on his back. He relaxed and let Dipper catch him when ultimately his knees gave out under him, moving him from the shower to the tub.

Sitting in the bathtub was so nice. Warm water flowing over his back, gentle hand rubbing creams and oils into his skin and hair. Dipper was so attentive, and Bill laid his head against the porcelain of the tub and just let the whole experience wash over him. Enjoyed being taken care of.

When Dipper brought him to bed afterwards, rubbing his skin dry and kissing him everywhere he had bitten in the days before, Bill allowed himself to cry.

A sob muffled against his fist, a whimper more pitiful than a beaten dog's and hot tears that flowed over his face. The Alpha made a confused noise, face still buried in Bill's stomach, but he gathered his Omega up and held him until they both fell asleep.

 


	2. Aftermath

It had been a very hard heat, for both of them. Dipper was glad it was over.

He looked over the two mountains of blankets and pillows and quilts that spread in front of him and gathered them in individual bags. The bag to donate had never been that big after all their heats beforehand.  
There were an alarming number of bloodied blankets inside and Dipper frowned as he tried to remember what exactly had bled so much. It was all a haze. He really didn't like the inconsequential way he remembered his ruts. He remembered biting Bill. And that it had felt extremely good. He almost laughed at himself.  
Of course it did. It was Bill.

He took the bags and brought them to the front door.

Then he went into the kitchen to make them a meal of the few scraps that were still there after this exhausting week.  
After he had put the soup on the stove he looked around the room until he found Bill, sitting on the couch, staring at his laptop.  
Dipper sat down on his favourite armchair and looked at his mate.

"Bill. Honey..." But then he stopped himself. He tugged at his hair, in the nape of his neck and watched Bill as he closed his laptop and put it next to him.

"What do you want?" asked the Omega and Dipper sighed.

He had just wanted to check on him.  
"Take of your shirt Bill" And then he frowned at himself.  
That had come out way wrong. He hadn't meant to use Alpha command and Bill shot him a venomous glare as he flung his shirt right into Dipper's face.

The Alpha quickly retreated in the Kitchen to check on the food.  
Or so he told himself. When he brought both plates to the dining table, Bill was already seated.

Dipper looked him over when he put down the plates and stopped short. A sharp intake of breath.  
"Shit" he whispered.  
He had known what he had done. But hazily remembering doing something and actually seeing the end result in front of him were two completely different things.

It was breath-taking. Bill's whole upper Body was red. Bitemarks over bitemarks overlaying bitemarks. Dipper knew that it went down to Bill's knees. His eyes found the singular one, placed on Bill's left underarm that Dipper had made before deciding to stop beneath the shoulders.

A fleeting thought about t-shirts swam through his head until it was buried and left forgotten in face of the glory that was the Omegas' upper body. Dipper caught himself thinking about Bill's jeans, how his belt had to chafe against the wounds. And he found himself wondering, just why they both even bothered to wear clothes after Bill's heats. It's not as if they planned on leaving the house this day or as if there was any part of their body their partner hadn't seen.

Then Dipper violently dislodged these thoughts from his head. The act of putting on clothes after a heat had always been laden with symbolism and tradition.  
And if anything could be said about the two of them;  
Then it would be that they valued symbolism.

As he sat down in front of Bill, he looked him over once more. Without the blur of lust and the chant in the back of his head singing _minemineminemine_ he had to admit it looked quite violent. They would both be lucky if it didn't scar. Healing this mess would take time and diligent effort. He averted his gaze in shame from his Partner once again.

Bill, as always started to eat before him. His Eyes followed the motion of his first spoonful to his mouth and Dipper concentrated very hard on not watching anything but Bill's mouth. He ate a bite, chewed then swallowed. Then Bill ate another bite. He made an appreciative noise. Chewing, swallowing, taking another bite.

Dipper looked down at his own plate. His stomach revolted. He didn't want to eat.

He watched Bill again who had stopped eating to watch him. Dipper took a bite and fought against the instinctual need to spit it out. His spoon clattered against the porcelain bowl.

He swallowed down whatever it was that he had just put in his mouth and looked at Bill again.  
"I should--" he stopped himself. Again, he had used Alpha Command.  
He brought his hand up to the nape of his neck, massaging the skin and the fine hairs there.

"I should apologize" Good.

That was a good start. No promises, no excuses, no Alpha command.  
This was a good start. Don't fuck it up Dipper. Start by stating the obvious. Maybe he helps you. Dipper flinched when he looked at Bill again, who had fixed him with a cold glare.

"You're angry with me. I..." Dipper looked away again.

Why was this so hard? He looked Bill in the Eyes and continued:  
"I am very sorry for the way your heat went. It shouldn't have gone that awry. It shouldn't have gone awry at all! I'm obviously-- I was not as in control as i should-- As in control of myself as I should have been. I want to apologize to you for making such a hard time for you even harder and-" Dipper stopped again.

Bill hadn't moved a muscle since he had started his little speech.  
"Bill. I love you. I- Please just tell me what I can do to-- I want to make it up to you."

When he finished, he leaned back from Bill's cold gaze and tried very hard not to cower. Bill breathed in deeply, once. Twice. Three times. Then he said:

"It wasn't me who was angry during heat. You know? It was you."

The near playfulness of his tone hurt worse than had he screamed the words at the Alpha. And Dipper didn't know how to react to that statement. So, he just blinked.

Bill sighed deeply and seemed to fall in himself.  
"Dipper, don't-- Let's not do the emotionally draining shit right now, okay? Just... Be my Alpha and feed me properly."

And Dipper nodded. That was something he could do. He slid out of his chair and sat himself on the table, taking Bill's Bowl in his lap and Bill's spoon from his hands. And then he fed him. Spoon for spoon, bite for bite. Until the bowl was empty.  
When he put it on the table again, Bill laid his head in Dipper's lap. He stroked Bill's soft hair. They stayed that way for a while.

Then they had to part again.

Going to bed that evening, Dipper stared at his phone.  
Reading all the missed texts from Mabel and the insinuating questions to their Status from his colleagues and friends was going to take a long time. He sat down against the headboard and started typing answers, reassurances.

The door of their walk-in closet moved and he looked up at Bill coming out of it with cleaning supplies and a water bucket.

When they had moved into this house they both decided that the closet would be the perfect place for the nest. Their clothes had found their place in wardrobes placed on each side of the bed. It made the bed itself a little alcove and Bill had really liked that idea.  
Back then, Bill had loved most of Dipper's ideas. And Dipper himself had truly loved this house. Dipper unwillingly snorted.  
'Back then' had barely been four years ago.

He looked back on his Phone when Bill moved his tired gaze towards him. Then the Omega left the room. Dipper sighed and decided to deal with Mabel's overload of texts the next day.

He frowned when suddenly his Phone vibrated with a reminder.

11 o'clock, Monday

Before he had time to read it, the door opened and Bill walked in again.

Still a bit of foam from brushing his teeth around his mouth, he moved around their Bed to take out his Pyjamas from his wardrobe. Dipper looked down on his Phone to hide his hurt expression.  
Normally Bill would have slept in the Shirt, Dipper had worn over the day. He looked over to the hamper where he had put his clothes.  
"Yeah. Right" Said Bill, following his gaze. His voice sounded dead.

Dipper looked back to his phone. He decided to answer Pacifica's texts first. Mabel would feel a bit affronted, but at least Pacifica could tell her they were okay.

When he looked up again, it was to watch Bill cuddle into the Blankets on his side of the bed. Dipper put away the phone and stared at Bill's retreated back. A bare shoulder looked out of the blanket. Bill hadn't put on a shirt.

Dipper shuddered at the thought of Bill, with his myriad of bitemarks. To suppress the shudder, he slipped under the covers himself and put out the light. When he put his hands near his face, it was hot. In shame, he told himself. It's shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah... Yeah, that was harsh i know.  
> I'm trying to write a realistic A/B/O Fanfiction.  
> Who would have guessed that that would not be easy.
> 
> As always please leave a kudo or a comment, i would be really happy about it.


	3. Morning has broken

The next morning was incredibly slow.

Dipper stood up before Bill, put on jeans and a shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee. He checked his phone again.

There is to hoping the reminder from yesterday was just a weird dream.  
The marble floor was cold on his feet. The sun had long since risen and illuminated the kitchen.

It was a beautiful and peaceful moment. For the first time since the heat Dipper felt as if he could breathe properly. This, this was okay.  
The smell of coffee in the air. Bill, upstairs sleeping. The reminder on his phone. He could fix this. He could—

"The bed is cold when you leave before me." grumbled a voice from behind, startling him.  
He turned around, blushed and abruptly turned around again. Dipper busied himself with fixing a pot of coffee for Bill and his own cup of tea.

"We've been together for over six years and you still blush when you see me in the morning" said Dipper's Omega, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist and burying his face in Dipper's shirt.

"Yeah" croaked Dipper, of course he had blushed because his Omega was so cute. Not because of the exposed marks on his body or the way looking at him made his blood sing. His voice was not working properly in the morning.

"You uhm... Are you going to let me turn around or…?" he asked and Bill didn't move, he just loosened his hold so that Dipper could turn around, lean against the counter and sip from his tea.  
After a few minutes Bill stepped away and took his coffee with a smile.

"You smell ridiculously awesome, you know that?" He asked and Dipper smiled in return. "Are you still stuck on that 'bottled perfume' idea?" Bill nodded enthusiastically.  
"This would make sooo much money!" Dipper laughed. Then he took a sip and continued the argument on its pre-scripted path.  
"And everyone would smell like me." Bill nodded again.

"No stinky alphas anymore. Who knows? Maybe a few Omegas or Betas will even buy it too! Imagine a world in which nobody knows what the other person is unless you ask them!"  
And Dipper rumbled a laugh and took another sip, waiting for Bill to get what he had just said. Bill was currently busying himself with gulping down coffee and trying to get up on the counter without spilling it at the same time. Then his eyes got big.

He looked at Dipper. Then down into his coffee, at Dipper again.  
Finally, he stated:

"Oh man that would be really shitty! You would think everybody belongs to you and I would be so confused! Why are my morning ideas all so incredibly awful?"

And all Dipper could do was rumble another laugh in his chest. He put his empty cup behind Bill on the counter giving his forehead a light kiss and then went up the stairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he got downstairs again, Bill was still sitting on top of the kitchen island, with his laptop in his lap and his coffee next to him. Dipper went to the guest bathroom, to get the cleaning supplies and started cleaning the guest bedroom.

During heat, descriptions like "guest" and "main" were mostly forgotten and any surface or plush pillow would do.

Bill's voice waved in from the main room, asking: "You want anything special for this week? I'm going over our normal shopping list as we seem to have run out of a lot of shit during heat... I can't believe that I actually ate all of our ice-cream."

Dipper grinned at the memory. But it didn't hold long, as he scrubbed against an extremely suspicious spill on the floor.  
"Next heat I will lock the door" He grumbled to himself. Then he said much louder: "I think we need a new supply of canned food. And lots of meats. We finished most of what we had."

He stood up, walked to the door, to look at Bill. "You think you can find this nice cheese-blend again? And tell Bertie to buy a roasted chicken and fresh bread for dinner. Then I can make a chicken lasagne from the scraps tomorrow."

Bill's eyes got wide. Then he started furiously typing on the laptop. No doubt compiling a shopping list. It was really great that their supermarket and the Beta-Working-Force worked together to make it easier for Omegas to go shopping shortly before and after their heat.  
The supermarket put its complete inventory in the internet, the Omega decided what to buy and then either a personal assistant Beta or a freelancing Beta in the BWF got the list and went shopping for them.

Dipper sighed as he looked at his wonderfully domestic Omega. He still had not put on a T-Shirt. When Dipper went back to scrubbing, it was with all the furious anger he felt at himself for having used Alpha Command so out of place.

And, he reminded himself, for biting Bill. That was not something an Alpha in a healthy relationship did! It was--  
Again, he thought about the reminder on his phone. He would have to tell Bill.

~~~~~

He was kind of glad that the washing place they use ever since they moved here doesn't do donation work with the Omega-Support-Foundation.  
Dipper had had to drive half an hour longer than usual but at least the woman cashing in the blankets gave him smiling winking faces at the blood on the blankets not... Something else.

She probably thought it had been their first heat. After she had sorted them and put them in appropriate containers, she explained the process of washing the blankets and pillows up to 15 times until they become completely sterile and scentless and that only then they will be donated to shelters and apartment complexes supported by the OSF.

Dipper nodded as if hearing it for the first time, even though he knew the whole process all too well. There was a time in university when he had had to work at a store similar to this one, to support himself and Bill in their first apartment.

It had been a long time back when neither Dipper nor Bill had had much recognition in their respective fields and Dipper's closest approximation to responsible adulthood had been his great uncles and the people in the Alpha Frat he and Mabel had lived in beforehand.

In hindsight none of those people had been much of a responsible adult.  
He nodded at the nice lady after buying new blankets and telling her he would return to pick up all their washed ones. Then he exited the laundry shop and sat down in his car.

His phone vibrated with a new text from Mabel and even before he could take it in his hand a cold shower went down his spine. Wide eyed he looked down at his phone. He still hadn't told Bill about the appointment. He needed to prepare.

He sighed deeply. Then he looked around the parking lot. There was a cute little bakery right next to a travelling agency, he could buy Bill's favourite cake as a kind of peace gift.  
And if it didn't work, he now knew where to buy tickets should he need to seek refuge in a foreign country. Like Island. Or Egypt.

A bell ringed when he entered the store. The display looked delectable and the smell was even better. The young Beta woman behind the Registry smiled at him. "Fresh Croissants" she explained when she saw him taking in the place.

He smiled back and asked to get one while he looked at the cakes. On the glass protecting the baked goods was a sticker 'In support of the BWF' and unsurprisingly on the counter was a tin donations box with the BWF logo on it.

He chose the chocolate cake. And talked to the Beta woman about frustrated Omegas and mood swings.

The smile of the woman in front of him brightened considerably when he put almost double the money in the donations box than what he had just paid for the cake and croissant.  
"You Betas deserve it," he said. "Keep up with the good work. Have nice day."  
And Dipper knew it was just money, but as he bit in his croissant and walked to his car, he felt really, really good about himself.

With the croissant finished, he realised he didn't really want to drive home yet. Nor did he want to sit in his car feeling weird and gloomy.

He looked at the calendar in his phone. It was a Friday, he was lucky.  
Mabel would be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here starts the world building.
> 
> BWF- Beta WorkForce  
> An organisation that helps Betas find jobs and gives freelancers (as most of them are) regular job opportunities. It had a rise in popularity in the last few years and a lot of companies work with it. Nowadays, as a Beta you won't find a job if you're not a member.
> 
> OSF - Omega Support Foundation  
> As Omegas are the ones most affected by domestic violence and assault crimes, the foundation has build and supported Omega-only appartment complexes, shelters and student organisations. They support Omegas who have nobody else to care for them, are low on money or simply don't want a mate yet. It's comparable to our wellfare system in that donating to it is just the good tone, only that it exclusively helps Omegas.
> 
> I hope that was not too confusing, If you have any questions about these organisations just ask.  
> As always, thanks for reading, please leave a kudo or a comment.


	4. Breaking apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to chapter 4!  
> It's going to get complicated and confusing and i want to apologize in advance.  
> I'm still searching for a Beta, if you're interested dm me on my tumblr.  
> Anyway. Enjoy.

In recent years, Fashion for Omegas had trended towards wearing low collared shirts, popular demand going towards exposing shoulders and neck to show off both having a mating mark and not. 

In this weather wearing a high neck might not even be normal for an Alpha like Dipper. Why was Fall so sunny?

Also, Dipper hasn't worn clothes in a week. There was nothing in his wardrobe with a strong enough 'Dipper' scent to warrant wearing by his Omega to an appointment like this.

 

So, he was incredibly glad that Mabel had apparently decided that him and Bill going through their eleventh heat together was an occasion worth remembering and had made Bill a long woollen pullover.

It had exactly that kind of horrid yellow colour that Bill loved and, as Mabel had shown Dipper full of delight, even a few golden threads woven in. It had a high collar and Mabel told him she must have misjudged Bill's size, because it fit Dipper pretty well, even though he feared straining it.

 

And that is how the Alpha found himself sitting in his car wearing an eyesore of an incredibly warm and tight pullover feeling very silly with himself. But he couldn't just give Bill that thing.

It screamed 'Mabel' at a frequency he wanted to dull. Well, at least he wanted it to smell like him. His sister was truly a gift from the heavens.

 

When he parked the car in front of his house, he struggled out of the pullover in the confined space and rubbed it all over his neck. 3 Days until their appointment.

He should be able to manage making it smell enough like him that Bill would be content wearing it. Then his thoughts stopped.

 

Bill wasn't content wearing anything smelling like him lately. Dipper put the pullover in the bag, hoping to be able to smuggle it in his wardrobe without Bill noticing when his eyes fell on the cake box.

Yeah, maybe he and Bill could make up. He massaged the fine hairs on his neck, steadied himself and went outside.

 

In each hand a bag, he walked through their open front door and looked at Bill who was talking with a middle-aged beta man. When he put the cake box in the kitchen, he saw that it was Bertie, bringing them their groceries.

 

And as he walked back around the counter to watch Bill helping Bertie sorting their Groceries into the fridge, he couldn't refrain from smiling at himself when walking upstairs. Sometimes Bill made a wonderful Houseomega. And he had finally put on a shirt.

Dipper knew that Bertie could still see the red on Bill's shoulders and the bruises on his neck, but the Beta would probably just think that it was normal 'heat stuff'.

 

When he had put the pullover in the wardrobe he went into their office and took his laptop downstairs to the couch. He opened his email-provider and started sorting through and answering the mails while also keeping Bertie and Bill in his sight.

 

Their conversation was mostly normal. "Where did you put the apples, I asked you to buy?"; "Congratulations to your reaffirmed Bond!"; "Did you find the sweets I told you to pick up?"; "Have you heard the same rumour about this Alpha-Alpha pair that is supposed to move in the neighbourhood?"; "They released a new movie of this franchise this month, have you seen it?"; "How is Maria?"

 

Wait, thought Dipper, sitting up a bit more alertly. Who is Maria?

 

"-- And now she finally got this new job as the Mayor's Omega's personal assistant. We have such high hopes for her. With this job, who knows? Maybe she will really become the first female Beta senator, just as you prophesied. I really don't know how to thank you Bill. Not only did you manage to get me out of freelancing but inspired Maria to become her own person."

"Aww, don't thank me Bertie. You are an incredible help to the everyday life of the entire commute. You do a fantastic job. You buy me and all the other Omegas groceries, you provide me with gossip about the outside world. You watch over them kids and give them lessons when they don't understand something in school. It was such a great decision of our community board to hire you, Artie and Freddie from the BWF--" and suddenly Dipper's alertness level faded.

 

It was the normal gossip and small talk that Houseomegas and assistant Betas are so fond of. It couldn't bore Dipper more.

 

When he concentrated on his emails again, he grew frustrated. He seemed to have missed out on a lot of important meetings last week.

Why did all the interesting stuff only happen when he was away? But maybe it was just far more impressive to see the results of a board meeting if you didn't know just how much time they had spent on inconsequential things and how much more could have actually been done.

 

He sighed and rubbed his neck. Bill's heat had been around the time they had expected it, but it was still bad timing if he thought about the time sensitive project they had worked on and Gabe.

Gabe, who had had a full week to sweettalk their boss and ruin everything Dipper worked for. If he went by past examples of just what happened when he let Gabe do what he wants for a week, Dipper would need the kind of time and funds to cover for this special type of human trash that they simply did not have with their current project.

But he was the representative Beta of their project, they couldn’t just fire him. And working in a new guy would take too much time.

Maybe when the project was over?

 

With his frustration rising, he wrote a strongly worded email to his secretary.

Then he opened an email from his boss and later went back to revise his first email. His secretary, Timothy, didn't deserve this. He would talk it out with Gabe and handle it on Tuesday, when he went back to work.

 

The armchair creaked as Bill sat down in it.

 

And only then did Dipper realise that Bertie had long since left the house. Bill had the cake box cradled in his arms and looked at him with an emotion Dipper didn't want to decipher.

He closed his laptop and put it on the stand next to the couch. When he had righted himself, he motioned at Bill to speak.

 

"You bought chocolate cake." was all Bill stated. He was practically curled around the Box. His Eyes were intense. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Do you want to eat it now?" Without waiting for an answer, Dipper stood up to gather a plate and fork, Bill put down the box gently on the coffee table.

 

"Is it really that bad a conversation that you want me to eat cake during it?"

 

Bill's voice, just like his posture was gentle. It whispered _Omega_ and _Helpless_ and _Itrustyou._ But Bill had taken his shirt off again, so clearly, he felt confrontational.

Dipper put a piece of cake on the plate and stuck the fork into it before giving it to Bill. Then he sat down on the couch again and stated:

 

"You tell me. We are going to talk about how I made an appointment with an relationship councillor during your heat." The fork clanging against the plate seemed to echo a million times in the room.

 

Bill's eyes were wide and his mouth, full of chocolate cake was agape. Bill spluttered and gulped down the cake and coughed and when his airways were finally clear he croaked out:

"You did what?"

 

As Dipper started to answer, Bill held up a hand signalling that he wasn't finished. The omega took another bite, chewed, swallowed and then began to speak.

 

"You want. To tell me. That you organised an appointment with a relationship councillor while you were in rut? You? During rut? Mr. I-can't-walk-two-steps-without-a-boner-and-am-lucky-to-differentiate-between-a-knife-and-a-fork?"

"That was One time!" Dipper grumbled.

 

"Yeah!" was Bill's heated answer. "One time too many. How the ever living hell did you manage to get enough clarity of mind to organise such an appointment? No, better yet: How, for everything I live and stand for, did you figure in you alpha-pheromone bedazzled mind that we need a fucking relationship councillor?"

 

Dipper just stared at him. Bill put another bite of cake in his mouth, waiting for an answer. When none came, he scoffed and said with icy voice.

 

"You are allowed to talk now Mister Pines."

And Dipper wished he had contained himself. He really wished he had. With a fake smile and the sweetest voice Dipper was able to fabricate, he answered.

 

"Oh, why thank you Mister Zenit. This is just wonderful. Allowed to talk in my own home. Hah, I think I might even be able to answer the question you just asked."

 

And then Dipper dropped the act and when he fell into rumbling Alpha command, he didn’t even realise it.

 

"You wanna know why I fucking called a fucking relationship councillor? Because our relationship is a fucking mess. Just look at your own fucking skin you little feisty-“

He had to stop to search for the right word. His face was a mask of disgust when he found the only one that seemed appropriate and spit it out.

“- Thing. The heat was god awful, before it we clashed and clashed, and it's only been two days, but I feel horrible in my own fucking home. I told you one singular accidental command and you just try to show me up.

_Okay if he wants me to take my shirt of against my will then I will keep it off every time I see him and show him what he should be ashamed of._

_That will teach him_.

You think this is some kind of punishment for me Cipher?"

 

Dipper continued to growl even as he stopped talking. Bill who had tried to take more cake had recoiled violently when Dipper's had used his true name.

 

Dipper tried to compose himself, dropped the growl and watched Bill take another slice. The cake had been a good idea.

He rubbed his neck and tried again. In normal voice. Reasonable, dependable Dipper voice.

 

"I'm just. It's been a mess last heat. It's been a mess for months now. I- I didn't know what to think when I found the reminder on my phone. So I checked it up and- and when the deepest part of me cannot help itself but feel that we need a mediator to discuss our problems?

Well Bill, fuck me I guess but that makes me think we might need a mediator to discuss our fucking problems."

 

And Bill stared at him for a long time. The Alpha saw him doing the breathing thing he did to steady himself, working through something in his head.

 

Then Bill said very, very softly, less to Dipper than to the slice of chocolate cake in lap:  
"You think our relationship is a mess."

 

And Dipper was taken aback. Were he not half as shocked and in control of himself, who knows. He might have slapped his mate.

He buried his face in his hands and thanked past-Dipper for making this appointment.

 

"Yes" he said. His voice sounded hollow.

His throat constricted and there was this _pressure_ that pushed against his eyes.

 

"Bill. We have Problems. Capital P. I... I don't know what you thought but these bruises and marks don't come out of nowhere. You said I was angry during heat.

And Bill. I am. I am so, so Angry. God. I don't even know why. Bill, what the fucking hell did you think has happened? That our relationship was perfect? That we would have an argument from time to time but afterwards it all goes back to normal? That I suddenly decided I really like hurting you during sex because it's something that you enjoy?

Did you think that I was happy with the way things are? With a job that doesn't allow me to think too deeply about what is done with my research and an Omega at home who is of the opinion, that it doesn't need to listen to me? Did you think I am so in love with you that I don't see what you're doing? What you are?"

 

Dipper had stood up during this monologue and now he took the few steps towards Bill, sinking to his knees before him, taking one of his hands in his, looking up in his Omega's golden Eyes, his own tearing up, asking:

 

"How naive are you, love? I thought you were supposed to be a demon."

 

And then with a last kiss on Bill's forehead he went upstairs, tears dripping down his cheeks. He had a golden Pullover to cuddle and a Sister to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, less complicated than ugly i guess...  
> Yeah, i know Dipper is kind of an asshole...   
> Bear with me please. It's relevant to the plot.  
> ...kinda...
> 
> As always, please leave a kudo or a comment. It would brighten my day.


	5. Something horrible, Something vile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's brave chapter number five!  
> A lot is going to get revealed here...

When Dipper woke up the next morning, Bill's side of the Bed was cold.

That fact alone jerked Dipper to instant awareness. He stood up and walked to the closet door, opening it. It was as empty as it had been yesterday. Stripped of the blankets and pillows that usually occupied the space and just bare and cold and empty.  
The fairy lights strung up on the walls were dark.

Something inside Dipper's chest felt cold. He rubbed his neck and looked to the bed again. Yeah, Bill hasn't slept there.  
He took the yellow pullover and put it in his wardrobe. Then he put on his jeans and a hoodie and made his way downstairs.

Morning Tea was first priority. The sun drew lovely colours on the kitchen floor as he put the kettle on the stove. When he took out his cup, he saw that Bill's giant pot was untouched. He looked over the kitchen island to the living area, only now registering the chaos all around.

There was a huddled form on the sofa and red glass splitters on the floor. He looked down at his bare feet and put on the guest slippers.

When he made his way over, towards Bill, he saw burnt out candles, strange symbols drawn on the floor, even a sigil drawn on their coffee table in something that he hoped was red marker.

Bill's blond tuft looked out from under the blanket and he touched his shoulder, startling him.

"Dipper! You-- You... Hey." Bill said with a blinding smile, relief written all over his face.

Dipper examined the ground and took care not to land on any glass as he kneeled next to the couch. "Bill, what happened?" He asked.

Or wanted to ask, his breath was pressed out of his lungs before he could finish his words, by Bill hugging him tightly to his chest. "Okay, okay. Bill, love. What is up?"

But Bill shook his head against his shoulder and wrapped himself around the Alpha. Well then. thought Dipper and stood up, cautiously carrying Bill over the glass and chaos and… Was that his shirt from yesterday lying there half burned?

He sat Bill down on the kitchen counter and moved to step away to check on him but there were no new wounds on his body. Only the red and blue of the bitemarks and the greenish tint of the bruises around his throat.  
He turned around to brew their respective beverages. As he put down Bill’s coffee, he ignored it and just latched onto Dipper once again.

"Bill. You need to let me go."  
"Nuh-uh" was the defiant answer.

"Bill." his voice was nearly dripping into growling now. "Let me go."  
And Bill did.

Dipper leaned against the counter opposite of him and busied himself with his tea.  
He motioned to Bill’s cup and asked, "You wanted to get your coffee, didn't you?"  
But Bill just looked at him.

Dipper didn't know what to call the expression on his face, but he knew he didn't like it being there.

"What is up?" He asked again. "I know you didn't take the news well, obviously, but me telling you we need a relationship counsellor doesn't warrant such a destructive response."

He once again looked at Bill’s untouched coffee. Then his eyes fell on the Bread laying on the counter. None of them had eaten dinner yesterday.  
Still, he continued, trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

"I mean. Burning my shirt? Really?"

He shot Bill a smile, but the Omega was just staring down in his coffee looking miserable. Then, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, he said:

"You didn't 'just tell me we need a relationship councillor.' You--"

Now he looked up, into Dipper's Eyes. Obviously warring with himself.

"You called me a demon." Bill's face was still overcome by this strange emotion Dipper really did not like, but to hear that this was what had Bill so worried, made the Alpha laugh.

"I wouldn’t call you that Bill. I love you. And you know what I think of demons. I would never compare you to such vile creatures. You must have misheard or imagined it."

Bill's expression that could have almost been called hopeful, dropped.  
"You don't remember?"

"Bill, I remember last evening. I bought you cake to ease you up as I told you about our appointment on Monday. You didn't take it well, and I went upstairs to calm down and fell asleep. I don’t remember calling you a demon. It hurts me that you think I would ever do something so horrible. I don't know what you think happened that you reacted so violently but I’m willing to chalk it up to your usual after-heat mood swings."

At that Bill's face darkened even more. But before he could open his mouth, Dipper interrupted him with a raised hand.

"Don't come at me with the whole 'Omegas aren't governed by their urges' crap again. I saw how angry you were when you ripped the nest apart. The heat was pretty bad, and I think your subconscious is upset that you still haven't gotten pregnant. I mean, I can understand that.  
A part of me wants kids. And intensely so. But we both need to be ready for them and with the way my job and research is at the moment, not even taking in account that your projects are intensely time-consuming, we don't have the time for kids.

We both agreed on that before heat. That’s the whole reason why I got the shots beforehand and why you take these pills. I promise you that this situation will change soon." Then he put down his cup and looked at Bill sternly.

“You have been taking your pills, have you?” Bill nodded and hid his face in his coffee.

“That is good.” was Dipper’s answer along with a kiss to Bill’s forehead.

He stroked Bills hair and smiled at the cute way his Mate frowned at him.

"Now I will put on some clothes and then go to the Washing place and get our stuff. I will be back in a bit over two hours and I expect this," he made a sweeping gesture around the room "to be fixed."

Bill hung his head and when Dipper walked out of the house, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought that his Omega, cleaning, looked like an admonished teenager after an exceptionally wild party. And by the time he had entered his car, any thoughts relating to the destruction of the room, sigils and demons were gone from his mind. Lost forever as they were banned from moving to his long-term memories.

~~~~~

For Bill, the last week had been Bad. Capital B. It wasn’t even over yet and still it seemed as if every day tried to trump the one before in its horribleness.  
Thursday there had been that stupid command, Friday, the Fight. Today...  
Dipper seemed to have forgotten the whole damn thing!

Bill was fuming in righteous anger and frustration at both himself and the Alpha. He scrubbed at the coffee table to remove the blood. He threw out the candles and cleaned the floor.  
Nothing had worked the way he had wanted it to. He had known that it wouldn't but had tried anyway.

No summoning the entities normally at his command, no putting hallucinations into the minds of sleepy car drivers to make them crash, even his telekinetics had been so awfully weak that half of the mess he had made had been unintentional!

And when he had gotten upset and tried to comfort himself with one of Dipper’s shirts, stolen from the hamper, he had lost control and set it on fire.  
He couldn't believe himself.

Once so powerful, now reduced to... This. Weak telekinetics, weak fire magic, weak telepathy. Barely able to slip into the vulnerable sleeping minds of his neighbours. Able to suggest but not to mould.

Once... A long time ago he could have driven even a waking person to insanity.

Now... Trapped in this body, he stabbed his arm with a shard of glass. Listening to the sound of William Zenit yowling in his cage.  
Then he sighed. Put it away into the trashcan and watched the wound heal.

What a stupid boy William had been.  
His parents had been so happy that the former art student and equalist Omega had apparently come back from university with an ‘actual profession’ and a mate, that they still refused to see the imposter that Bill was. It’s been going on for over 8 years now and they still…

He stopped thinking along those lines when William once again began to scream at him. Sometimes Bill was confused as to why he kept William sane. Other times he was glad for the company.

In this body he would always have William.  
And Dipper.  
His... Mate or whatever the meat bags of this dimension call it.

He was the only person on this planet able to harm him. The only person able to bind him and make him follow his commands. The only person in this entire universe that stood between Bill and his Powers.

And the Idiot did not even know it! This stupid Man actually had the Audacity to forget that Bill was an incomprehensibly powerful Demon!

When the living area was clean again, Bill slumped on the couch. He stared out of the balcony door. Then he snapped his fingers and the hoodie Dipper had worn this morning laid in his lap.

It's ok, Dipper wore a Shirt beneath it. And the Idiot would forget it had happened the moment he realised he didn't wear it anymore.

Bill wondered if that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the term "equalist Omega" as someone akin to a feminist.  
> Only that in this universe it isn't women who are at a societal disadvantage, but the people affected by their dynamic. That's why i thought "equalist" would sound a lot better.  
> In the context though it is used to refer to someone like William who, before Bill possessed his body, was the kind of Omega that thought they don't need a mate nor a prestigious carreer and fought actively for Beta and Omega rights.  
> In the eyes of stuck up / old fashioned parents: A failure.
> 
> As always, please leave a kudo or a comment. It would make one Mary over here very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to chapter 6!  
> Two more to go, then the next part of the series will follow.  
> I hope you like my Universe... It's going to get bigger.

Saturday afternoon and evening were calm. Not comfortable, calm.  
Dipper was working in their home office while Bill was rebuilding the nest.

They had ordered pizza and found themselves on the couch, watching a movie, munching away.  
It was one of the old ones, the classics that were as well-loved as they were controversial. Mostly because the Omegas in them still wore collars. Dipper adored them.

Bill had talked with him, but Dipper still felt cold despite the temperature.  
It had only been politely civil things such as:

"Can you pass me the plate please?" or "Have you seen where I put my pillow?" or "Could you fetch me my phone?"

He thought, maybe he had been a bit harsh with Bill. The heat had been hard and the Omega's base instincts must feel mighty confused. After all, the blowout after their last heat had had Bill crying himself to sleep for a week, and maybe, mused Dipper, maybe the anger was better.

And with their appointment on Monday, they would finally be able to work through and address their issues.

And then, Dipper made up his mind. He would try to be a better Alpha.  
The perfect Mate. Bill deserved that at the least.

With this decision in mind he asked, "Is it okay if I hold you?"

And Bill looked at him with that unreadable expression that sometimes overcomes him and launches himself at Dipper with such an intensity and speed, that the breath got knocked out of Dipper's lungs.

"I take that as a yes" He said with a breathy laugh.

The cold that had spread in Dipper's chest the whole day slowly receded and the Alpha smiled and kissed Bill’s forehead.

He stroked his Partner’s hair and turned his head to see Al Capone lighting up another cigar on the TV screen.

~~~~~

Sunday felt a bit like a dream to Dipper.

They woke up together, Bill put on his hoodie from yesterday and Dipper drove them to one of their favourite cafés, so they could eat waffles for breakfast.

And Bill smiled and stole little kisses and always held contact with some part of Dipper. He even tried to start purring as Dipper fed him a few bites but quickly stopped it as he found himself coughing out parts of waffles that seemed intent of going into his lungs instead of stomach.

Then, they drove back home, and they worked in their office, Bill like a cat perched in Dipper's lap, intently tipping on his tablet and the Alpha trying to type on his laptop without dislodging his mate or refraining him from doing his work.

In the afternoon, they found themselves back in the car again, on their way to Mabel and Pacifica.  
Drinking Tea, eating Cake. Relieving the Girls of their worries.

Dipper was content.  
When they came home, he would make lasagne and maybe Bill would try to help him and make a mess like always. He smiled at the thought.

And right now, he had his mate in his arm, his sister and her wife were sitting on the opposite couch. The sun streamed into the room and gave the whole day an orange-golden Glow. He was surrounded by the most important people in his life, and all of them were happily chattering away.

This was good. He was content. Doesn’t matter that his head was riddled with holes, slowly filling with bubbling anger. This right here, was good.  
The way his life should be.

~~~~~

Like all good Things, it wasn't meant to last.

When Bill and Dipper were lying in bed together, relaxing and cuddling and luxuriating in the feeling of 'That-is-how-it-should-be', Dipper had darker thoughts on his mind.

He contemplated telling Bill versus not telling Bill, but in the end, he decided that a good Alpha was honest with their mate.  
What, after all, is worse than shattered hope?

Better Bill did not keep his hopes up. "You know, today has been Good."

"Hmm" was Bill's answer. Grumbling into Dipper's stomach, the Omega already half asleep.

"But," continued Dipper. "that does not mean we don't have to go to the Appointment tomorrow."

Bill sat up at that. He blinked sleepily. Once, Twice, then he looked Dipper square in the eyes, said:

"Way to ruin the mood Dumbass." and let his head and upper body drop on Dipper's stomach again.

When faced with Dipper's sounds of protest, a muffled "You deserve it." was all the Alpha got before his Mate was dead to the world, fast asleep.

Dipper could not help but smile.

That was the way things should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or a comment, i would appreciate it.


End file.
